Is It Love? (R5Ross Lynch)
by lady Akifah vampire
Summary: April is a 15 year old girl that luvs R5. She wants to be a singer and an actress but her parents wont let her so she ran away with her her 19 year old brother 'Travis' to America/California. April got bullied at school but never told anyone cos she was scared. Ross is a 20 year old Bad boy! he bullies lots of people and hits them including girls at his school.
1. CaliFangirls (1)

**_April's_****POV**

"April wake up, OI WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" ugh won't he stop buggin me?

Oh sorry let me introduce myself im April Marie and im 15 years old, me and my brother Travis Marie ran away from our country England because some stuff were happening.

"Travis stop shouting in my ear im awake!" My brother is so stupid sometimes well if he didn't wake me up i would've not seen how my new American house would look like. "Wow this house looks big init bruv" "Yes Travis it looks amazing and bigger than the one we used to live in" We both were impressed ofhow it looked liked in the outside but im sure in the inside it would be much more cool. I was really impressed it was clear, big, glass floor and white coloured walls. After we went upstairs i chose a big room well obviously cos i need alot space it was Pink my favourite colour and Rydel's fave colour totally forgot to tell u that i love R5 and now im gonna pack so...

**_Travis's POV _**

Wow i loved our new house well it looked like April was enjoying her self i chose a red coloured room it was quite big and red is my fave colour, if April heard my saying that she wouldn't stop talking about this dude called Ryland well she's crazy and i love her for it. I knew that she used to get bullied at school even though i was 19, i kinda snooped in her diary cos i was curious she nearly writes everything about her favourite band R5 well they kinda rock since she'sthe one making me hear their songs lol, i like the Rocky dude i think he's cool. Welli gotta finish packing then finishing packing the rest of the house.

**_Storimie's POV_**

I heard that new people moved into the house that was sold, i saw a boy and a girl, maybe their family didn't come with them well i'll give them a nice welcome to the neighbour present so i'll invite them over for dinner. They lived right across us so i'll just go to them now. I rang the bell and this Beautiful sweet looking girl just opened it. "Hello how may help you? oh sorry let me introduce myself i'm April Marie and im 15 i moved here from England with my brother and you look so familliar, i think i know you but- sorry i sometimes i cant stop talking." wow she was goin a little red maybe she's emabarrases well it doesn't matter. "Hi dear im Stormie Lynch i live right acroos you guys and since i saw u guys move in i thought of inviting u guys for dinner so we get to know each other more and i have 5 children which will give u company so don't get lonely." She looked shocked like she saw a ghost it was kinda worrying me. "OMG i-im im speachless i mean ur Stormie Lynch and ur my neighbour aaa im goin crazy it's just i love R5 and im kinda panicking nd i thinki might cry so... TRAVIS COME DOWN HERE NOW! uh my brother is comin down i gotta cry- i mean go so uh this is shocking bye!" at least she was a fan and was tring to keep it cool but kinda failed i saw this tall looking boy come over he was the same height as Ross. "Hi dear im Stor-" "Hi im sorry i inturupted u it's jst tht my sister told me everything she feaking out right now, anyways im Travis Marie and im 19. The boy seemed nice like the girl, oh her name was April he looked like her and seemed quite sweet. "Yeah most of the girls do that anyways i hope u come for dinner to ours so we get to know you better." "I'm sorry we won't be able to since we got all this packing to do but thanks for asking um we kinda need some extra hands so wecould finish it quicly um if you know anyone tha-" i cut him off cos i knew what he was going to say. "Don't worry dear my kids will come over and help you and if they refuse i will force them so don't eorry i'll be right back, nice meeting you though." i quickly said bye and rushed over to my house then fetched the boys to help April and Travis with the Packings and they agreed.

**_April's POV_**

****OMG im next door neighbours to R5 i was freaking out so i called my best friend Ariana, i prefer calling her Ari well she picked up. "ARI I HAVE SOME BIG NEWS TO TELL YOU" "Woah calm down what's wrong?" "I LIVE NEXT DOOR TO R5 AND IM FREAKING OUT HELP ME ASDFGHJKL JNAHSGWJDNHWAUFGBUEHNH" "OMG THAT IS GREAT NEWS U Loved R5 since you were 11, look don;t freak out soon you'lle be friends and its gonna be normall so just go downstairs and start packing to make u feel calm. i gotta goits urgent so bye take care." "bye and thnx take care" Ari was right they're gonna be my friends soon so i should calm myself. i went downstairs and start packing with Travis then the door bell rang again i told Travis to get it.

**_Ross's_**** POV**

Me and my dumb brothers had to go to this stupid girls house and help her pack with her brother, mom said that she was a fan, damn it i hate it when i hear fans screaming in my ear telling me to kiss them well thats what most fans do ugh. Riker rang the doorbell and this boy introduced his self his name was Travis. Then i saw this girl standing on a chair trying to hang a picture of something on the wall and i saw that the chair was kinda loose so she was gonna fall. Right before she fell and hit her butt on the floor i catched her; she held on to me so tight and burried her face on my neck...


	2. shockedupset(2)

**_April's_** **_POV_**

My brother opened the door and introduced himself to some people while i was too busy standing on a chair tryin to put a picture up of a sunset on the wall, few seconds later i kinda noticed that the chair was loose then i was about to fall and land on my butt, but i felt strong arms carrying me, straight away i held on tight to whoever catched me and burried my face into his neck. A moment later i heard a familliar voice. "Um are you ok? Hellooo waky waky sleepy head ur kinda heavy and i might drop you." i quickly shot up my head and opened my eyes then stood up. i can't believe that R5 was in front of me but i couldn't spot Rydel and i cant believe Ross saved me from hitting my Butt on the floor lol. "I uh um thank you so much i need to go and uh- bye." i qickly left and ran upstairs to my bedroom and had to call Ari cos i was freaking out again.

**_Ross's POV_**

I just seen the hottest girl that had the sexiest ass, her body is nice and curvy and she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. i kinda faked that she was heavy then she said she had to go, she kinda reminds me of Victoria Justice man she was HOT! but didn't last very long because i cheated on her like i do to every girl i find hot. "Um should i check up on her? cos i knew tht she was freaking out a little by the way she acted? i wanna see if she'lle fall for me like the others ha. "Of course why not her romm is-" "dont worry i'll find my way thx Trav" "No Ross ur stayin here!" ugh Why does Rocky and Riker always have to get involved? losers. "Well Trav said it's alright so why not and anyway it's not like im gonna make a move or anything!" they both were speachless so i went upstairs and knocked on the door that said April in Pink. "Go away Travis im talking to Ari on the phone cos im freaked out." i knocked again. "Travis leave us alone cant you hear that im talking to my bff Ariana Grande?" i knocked a few more times then she opened it. "Trav- what the i mean i um. Hey Ari speak to ya later. So um come in Ross." she let me in her room, first she went nd i followed then closed the door. "Why did you close the door? i mean hi i uh im speachless it's just so annoying sometimes cos u might think im crazy which i am and now i kinda won't be able to shut up so im sorry and thank you for catching me" wow her voice is beautiful."Well my pleasure i would've not catched you if i didn't see that the chair was loose anyway introduce yourself sexy." I had to call call her that so she feels uncomfortable like most of the girls do. "Excuse me?" "What? i told you to introduce yourself!" "You called me sexy and not many people call me that and now i think ur trying to make me uncomfortable so u should go. Now!" Damn she's hot when she's angry. "I could go when i want to, first answer my question or i'll make you answer it." i was trying to scare her that actually worked. "Fine i'll tell you my name but im only gonna tell u cos you won't stop buggin me! ok my name is April Marie im 15 and i'm from England! happy?! "Yes thanks babe i mean sexy" i was moving really close to her so i could kiss her but then...

**_Riker's POV_**

Me Rocky,Ryland, Ratliff and Ross had to go to this girls house to help her pack. Damn she was Hot but i prefer her being just friends to me cos i dnt wnna get into a relationship yet. Rydel couldn't come cos she went out to her friends house. Her name was April and had a brother called Travis, she nearly fell of a loose chair but Ross catched her then she said she had to go maybe she was nervouse since she was a fan. Ross wanted to follow her cos he was in our family gave up on him cos he turned into an asshole. Me and rocky told him not to go but he left us speachless cos Travis said he could go. was wondering what was going on i was worried about her.

**_April's POV_**

Ross was comin really close to me,i knew that he was going to kiss me so i slapped him, i slapped him cos i never had my first kiss before i surely didn't want it to be like this. "OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU STUPID BITCH" he shouted a little to loud but my room was sound proof so nobody would hear anything but then he pushed me and i fell on the ground. Tears were coming out of my eyes i couldn't hep it. "I im sorry i slapped you it's just that i know you're using me cos ur obviously bad and i never had my first kiss so im sorry." i hid my face in my knees cos i was scared. "Wateva loser! that slap really hurt and now im gonna make ur life a livin hell! bye" i was so scared i didn't know what to do, after he left i quickly texed Ari saing that " i will cut myself" cos thats what i do when im upset. Ari texted me back sayin that i had to stop but i didnt care then she texted that she's coming over to my house since we lived close i ran into my bathroom and grabbed a safety pin i opened it then cut my wrist i was tring my best to do it hard but i only made scratches cos i didn't have the guts. It wasn't the first time i cut myself i did it loads of time; it started to bleed a little bit then i washed it and covered my habd so no one sees it. It was only 6:01 pm then i heared a doorbell i thought it must've been Ari...

**_Ariana's POV_**

I Went to my car quickly as i could i hate to see April hurting herself. Ugh there were so many paprazzies surround my car but i was keep on driving, i knew where April lived cos she told me ages ago. i abruptly slammed the door of my white car then rang the doorbell. Travis opened it but i ignored him and didn't even say hi cos i had to see April, I saw that there were 5 boys in the room but i just ignored them and went straight upstairs too see April. I opened her door and saw her wiping her tears away. "April what are doing? Why did you hurt yourself? tell menow did someone say something to you or do something? She started crying again so i put her faveourite sad song on, it was called 'keep holding on' by Avril lavigne. She was calmiong down then told me eveything. How dare that Ross Lynch kid? hor dare he trying to kiss her. I was kind of happy that April Slapped him but he pushed her. i didn't know what to do cos April told me not to tell him off or say anyhting to him. "You know what i'm staying here tonight we could watch some films and have a girly makeover and that so you could feel better" she agreed and said thank you. I went downstairs with her because she forgot to introduce herslef to R5, they already knew who i was and we became friends. "I thought there was a girl in R5 where is..." " Oh you mean Rydel! she's gone out somewhere with her friends but she'lle be back tomorrow so don't worry." Rocky replied "Um so ehy don't you all come over so we could watch a film at 9?" Wow i found Riker a little bit Hot i mean his features were beautiful i hope he feels the same way for me. " Um sure Riker why not? by that we'lle get to know each other more" he smiled an they all nodded. I saw Ross staring at April's Butt. "Oi Ross stop looking at April's Butt! it's rude and i can tell by her face that she's uncomfortable so please!" He blushed. "OOOO Ross just got TOLD! by Ariana Grande" Rocky and Riker said that and we all started bursting out laughing except for Ross and April since i kinda embarrassed them.


	3. torturechills(3)

**_April'sPOV_**

We all had to go to R5's house lets just say Ross's house for now. It was 9pm and They all picked a film, it was a horror called The Conjuring. I hate horror film they're just too scray sometimes. Rocky showed us the trailer and i straight away said "no", so did Ross but the rest of them said "yes" so we had to watch it. I sat next to Ari then Ross sat beside me; i really wanted to move but all the spaces were taken. Part of the movie i screamed cos i was so scared, it was too scary and Ari was holding on to me so i couldn't go. Suddenly i felt Ross's hand on my waist, i really wanted to punch him but i couldn't cos he held on to my hands. Everyone els was too busy watching 'The Conjuring' it felt like i was paralyzed and i was getting chills all over my body then Ross wispered something to me."Don't worry love i won't make your life a living hell,i was just angry then so im sorry" "Ross let go of my hand and my waist please." He didn't let go and i think he was ignoring me. Then suddenly i felt hig grip getting tighter it hurt so much because of the cuts. It felt like torture. "I need to go to the toilet" i had to wash of the blood, i knew he didn't see it so that was ok. After i washed off the blood and went back to the living room i saw that Ari fell asleep on Riker, i thought it was sweet they would make a great couple. I got my phone and took a picture then tweeted it and instagramed it, lots of people like it about 2 million people wow, then Ross followed me on twitter it was kinda exiting since everyone was tweeting me of how lucky i was. I saw a DM pop up, it was from Ross."Hey sexy ;)" i replied. "don't call me that it feels so uncomfortable, please." "fine how about babe? or chick?" "none of them just call me by my name!" "Fine April" " Thnx :)" My legs were aching so i had to go back and sit next to Ross again. Middle of the film i kinda cuddled Ross cos i was so scared,then he kissed my head, i froze for a second then got off of him. "I'm sorry it's just i i was really scared but it doesn't mean i like you so don't think dirty." "How do you know if im gonna think dirty? Oh yeah im a bad boy!" "don't you mean Jerk and an asshole?" For a moment i relized everyone was asleep and the movie ended; i slowly woke up Ari and we went home, she told me to send that picture of her and Riker so i did. "Ari i know you like him alot, anyway you two would make a great couple." She blushed. "Aww thanx April i knew you'd understand but don't tell him plz." "don't worry you can trust me." we both changed and went to sleep well she did but i couldn't go to sleep cos tomorrow was the first day of school and i used to get bullied at my old one. well i gotta try and blend in.

**_Riker's POV_**

Me and Ariana were getting along,it's just that i think she's the one that i'm going to fall in love with or already fell. I ran up to mom. "Uh mum could you give me some love advise, im trying ask Ariana out, please help." i always tell mum everything."Sure dear, Ariana seems like a sweet girl so i'll give you some advises and tips." Wow she gives the best advises and tips so first i;m going to ask her out on a date. Middle of the film she fell asleep on me then I fell asleep on her but after I woke up she was gone, maybe she went back to Aprils house nd so did Trav.

**(what do u guys think? plz comment and im sorry it was quite short-nasihah)**


End file.
